


Distraction

by Tigressa101



Series: The Clone Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Awkward Tension, Droid/Human Relationships, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Grievous Gets A Clone Trooper, M/M, Master/Pet (Implied), Rex Makes A Huge Mistake, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigressa101/pseuds/Tigressa101
Summary: Captain Rex panics and distracts Grievous when getting caught on his mission.
Relationships: Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: The Clone Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779070
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: **https://iwouldshipthat.tumblr.com/tagged/general-grievous%2Fcaptain-rex**

There was a time Captain Rex hated his objective and then there was a time he really hated his objective with a burning passion. What was his objective? 

“Okay, the head clanker is on deck nine with a full battalion and service droids two hangars away. We sneak into Grievous’ current position and blow the fucking bastard sky high. Afterwards, we run like hell back to this point and aboard the undetected shuttle we fly off into hyperspace. Any questions?”

Fives gave Rex an “are you serious?” stare, “And why aren’t the Jedi a part of this oh so important renegade we’ve decided to do which may or may not turn the tide of the war?”

The Captain sighed, “Ana…General Skywalker has gotten himself into a bit of trouble and General Tiin has taken over our missions for the time being. He’s instructing us from our base because he knows the Separatist Leader will be able to sense him. We’re going in Jedi-less because we’ll hold the element of surprise.”

“So essentially, we’re going to die,” Echo mused.

Rex immediately punched his shoulder pad, “You drag this team down because of your low confidence, I’m kicking your ass in any afterlife we end up in!”

The other clones snickered as Rex slid on his helmet and took the lead while Echo teasingly stuck his tongue out behind the Captain’s back.

“Careful Echo, do that too much and you’re face is going to stick like that,” Kix smirked.

“Shut up!”

The clone troopers quickly moved throughout the ship towards the hangars where their target lied. In order to keep themselves undetected, they hid whenever droids were nearby because although they could take the bots with relative ease, it wasn’t worth the mission. 

Rex was confident that they could do the impossible this time. It was asking much from his team but it was the only chance they may have had left to end the Clone Wars once and for all. So far, everything was going according to plan.

“Hey, Rex, something doesn’t feel right,” Jesse sudden spoke.

Rex paused as he passed through an open doorway and turned around, “How so?”

“Doesn’t this seem a little too easy? There aren’t many clankers for a ship holding the general himself and not one of us has been snuck up upon, all parties accounted for. It doesn’t make any sense. I’ve never seen a mission go this smoothly before.”

Rex scoffed, “Relax, you’re just-”

Abruptly, the Captain was cut off by the large area doors slamming shut, separating him from the rest of the team. The 501st Legion themselves stood in awkward silence for a second before several of them groaned loudly.

“Oh shit.”

“Who’s rotten idea was this again?”

“Aw he’s so screwed.”

Fives moaned, “You and your fat mouth, Jesse!”

“What?! What! You think I could’ve predicted that?!”

Kix and Tup began arguing with him angrily as the others face palmed and leaned against the walls in defeat, shaking their heads.

On the other side of the doors, Rex only heard faint voices quarrelling. He knew exactly who was who upon how each argument was presented. _‘I’m sometimes surrounded by idiots.’_

On a much sour note, he knew this was bad. He was separated from his group and there seemed to be no control panel to open the doors. He was trapped there. There was only one option left: keep moving forward and hope his troops could make it back to the ship to safety. He knew it was up to him now to finish the job.

The hangar Grievous was said to be in wasn’t even guarded. It hardly had any security, no droids standing nearby, not even a shuttle in its bay that the droid general could escape in. Jesse was right, there was definitely something wrong. Was it sheer coincidence he was separated but not ambushed or was someone leading him to a darker fate? Rex didn’t like fate. He didn’t like how this mission was turning out nor did he like his newfound role in it. If anything, he was really beginning to loathe this idea.

Entering the hangar with his pistols ready, Rex kept himself low to the ground and hidden behind crates or objects large enough to conceal him. From one shadowy point of view, his breath hitched. There was the general. 

General Grievous, with his cape gleaming untouched and poised, stood almost completely up at his true height. From the back, Grievous merely appeared as if he was occasionally drifting his head from one side to the other casually looking for something. There were no other droids present so what could he be searching for? Those eyes were to be feared. The golden irises were hauntingly astounding to look at. The way the eyes contracted and dilated on emotions more so than human eyes could was fascinating. 

Until now, Rex never had the chance to actually study the general up close. He always wondered what Grievous once looked like before the armor plating and servo mechanics keeping him alive currently. Even for a clanker, the bastard was a prime example of cyborg. Despite no muscles, he appeared extremely fit for a droid, robust, and even he dare say quite elegant. The mannerisms the creature demonstrated were a mixture of primal and malevolent tendencies but could be graceful and endearing when need be. It was like watching a purebred narglatch at work, so fluid yet so deadly.

A bump to Rex’s right made him jump slightly and turn in haste but nothing was there. When he turned his attention back to the droid general, the Captain froze now panicked. Grievous was gone. He hadn’t heard the leader move which meant he didn’t know where he was. The clone knew that under normal situations, that was life threatening losing track of your enemies. He was open for attack if Grievous even knew he was there.

“Okay Rexy, don’t lose it yet. You’ve still got a chance. You’re still oka-”

“Such reassurance for one so lost,” a choked laugh emitted from above him on the crates. 

Rex scrambled upward almost losing his grip on his weapons and turned facing the one being he dreaded so much. General Grievous stared back as he was carefully posed on all fours on top of the crate, his ivory colored head tilted curiously at the lone trooper. As he began to crawl down and towards the clone, Rex stood his ground shakily. He knew the chances of getting a good shot of the general and killing the monster was slim as Grievous had unnaturally fast reflexes for a cyborg. If he shot, he died. If he did nothing and backed himself into a wall, he was dead as well.

As Grievous returned to his normal bipedal position, he didn’t unleash any lightsaber yet which was odd to Rex but it wasn’t like he was going to ask the mech’s thought process at a time like this, as interesting as it would be. Suddenly, the general whipped one of his arms out and the Captain’s guns were sent flying from his grip across the hangar. It was obvious Grievous was not fond of people pointing weapons at him. This caught Rex off guard and he found himself pressed against the wall with nowhere to run. Grievous also seemed to not care for personal space either.

“And what, pray tell, are you doing aboard MY ship, clone?”

Upon the close encounter, Rex somewhat had no choice but to put his hands on Grievous’ torso to keep from getting crushed between the droid and the hangar wall. He felt the general flinch back from his touch with a growl but said nothing about it, keeping only a foot between them but still keeping close enough to be imposing. Rex had felt the chest line and it was exactly as he predicted it would be, robotically muscular which was awkward.

He gulped inaudibly to hide his fear, “I was accidentally brought here. I fell into one of your ships in a battle and got knocked unconscious. Your droids retrieved the ship apparently but didn’t know I was there.”

He could feel those golden orbs staring into his soul, into his lie as if he did possess the Force. Rex knew that wasn’t true but it sure seemed like it. He could almost feel the agitation rolling off the pristine armor covering the general. But then he had a thought, a crazy one that Anakin would probably laugh at. Slowly, Rex clasped his hands on his helmet and slowly removed it to hold it by his side. The general seemed to have not expected this as he widened his eyes, not out of shock but now out of confused curiosity.

Grievous gave him a once over and he twitched slightly uncomfortably at the thought. In his mind, he figured Grievous found the clone armor distracting, emphasizing them as less than human. By removing the helmet, he made a more bold statement that he was still human and so far, Grievous had calmed a bit given the chance to actually interact with a person, not the equivalent of a droid.

“You were foolish to come aboard with no backup unless you want a death wish. I wouldn’t have taken someone like a commanding rank clone to be this desperate or perhaps you have guts just like your masters. You thought you could come and defeat me, didn’t you? Wait a second, I recognize your markings.”

In the back of Rex’s mind, he was yelling and trying to come up with an escape plan. Nothing was solid and most ended in death. There seemed to be one option he was unsure of and he doubted it would work but considering he was out of time, there was no turning back. _‘Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!’_

“Ah, Skywalker’s clone!” Grievous began to laugh. “I-!”

Rex grabbed Grievous’ chin and placed a rushed kiss onto the mouthpiece. The metal felt weird but smooth and tasted like industrial minerals. He could barely see the general’s eyes but they were as wide as physically possible. The normally slit pupils were expanded as well. As soon as he broke off the kiss, he knew this was his chance. Leaving a baffled Grievous behind, he quickly donned his helmet again and ran to the nearest exit.

Before he made it out of the hangar, the distinct sound of a lightsaber rang out with a very sultry voice growling at him from afar, “Get back here right now!”

He nearly slid into the hangar doorframe cutting a hard left into the halls. His main priority if anything was to get as far away as possible. A few battle droids froze as they saw him but he leapt over one and continued on.

“Was that a clone?” One droid asked.

“I think so. He seemed to be in a hurry.”

“Wait, there’s the general too!”

Grievous ran after Rex and much to the droids’ dismay, sliced through them angrily just for being in the way. He ignored their screams as he had only one objective on his mind.

The clone captain glanced back, hoping he had outrun the general. What he failed to see was he had just run into a dead end. The main deck of the Separatist cruiser had only one way in and one way out. A few droids at their stations seemed to not notice him and taking advantage of that, snuck under the main control console to its farthest corner where he couldn’t be spotted. 

The doors opened again and much to his alarm, Grievous slowed to a hunched stomping pose with a growl. “Where is Skywalker’s clone captain?!”

“Uh captain, general?” A droid questioned, “We didn’t know a clone was here, where was he?”

“He ran here, you fools! You didn’t see him?!”

Another droid shook his helm, “We thought we heard the door open and we assumed it was either you or another battle-AH!” 

Grievous quickly flung his lightsaber at the droid and watched it cut the poor mech in half before turning off. “Find him!”

The other droids scrambled off their posts and grabbed their weapons. “Roger roger!” 

The general snarled at his crew’s incompetence and took a seat on the admiral’s chair that overlooked the entire deck. Below, Rex could only gulp and saw the doors were still open. Perhaps he could sneak away. Looking up at the side view of Grievous from his position made him nervous. He seemed out of the line of sight but all it took was a turn of the head right and he would be in the corner of the eye as a grey form on a black background. 

_‘It’s either now or never, Rexy.’_

When Grievous’ attention turned left instead, he took his leave. Slowly he crawled on all fours from his hiding spot and made his way to the door. He felt awkward in this position and was going slow enough to be spotted had any droids wandered to the upper half. He looked like someone’s pet massiff wandering about. All he needed was a collar. 

Suddenly, he felt a hand clasp his ankle and he paled quickly. It was really no use to try and stand up to sprint as he only landed back on the ground to his utmost humiliation. Dragged back, he clawed at the ground but it was quite useless. He found himself even more humiliated as he was now on all fours like a massiff…in front of a seemingly amused General Grievous who sat back down.

“It seems you are very persistent in being a distraction today. Fine, if you wish to be that way, you can do this the remainder of the voyage here with me. After all, you seem to want my attention. Now you have it,” Grievous darkly mused.

This wasn’t at all what Rex had in mind on this mission. Sometimes he hated his missions. This was very high up on his hate meter. What caught Rex off guard was when Grievous suddenly hoisted him onto his lap, hooking the right hand under his thigh slightly lifting it and the other posed rather indecently on his chest armor, claws digging beneath the seam of the lower part that connected to the beginning of his waist.

“Wha-what are you doing?” Rex said in a panicky voice.

Grievous used a third arm broken off of his left to take off the captain’s helmet and threw it on the ground. He returned his appendage and pressed his faceplate near Rex’s with a low rumble, “I figured you would enjoy being up here with me, _captain._ Skywalker has an interesting reputation in the Jedi Order and some of the rumors he has with him seems to also apply to you. I cannot help but wonder if you are like him in more ways than one. That little distraction you pulled in the hangar was indeed a trick I never would have expected from the likes of your kind, but since you are so willing to come to my ship unaccompanied and you are Skywalker’s prized clone, I believe you would make an excellent addition to my collection of war trophies albeit alive rather than dead as I usually prefer.”

“Great,” Rex muttered sarcastically which earned him a slight bump on the head from Grievous’ chin.

“You aren’t like the other clones. Yes, you will do quite nicely. I’ve always wondered what it would be like to have my own clone trooper. Welcome aboard the _Black Death_ , captain.”

Rex accepted his fate as struggling did no good. He found his left hand covering the general’s on his chest and the other gripped the underside of the robotic neck as he leaned back against the armored chest in defeat. He occasionally kicked the hand exploring his leg when the touches bothered him but he did nothing else. He hated this mission with a burning passion.

**Author's Note:**

> I have found another crack ship to put on my list. Thank you anpan-chan for this monstrosity and I will cherish it until I die.


End file.
